The Game of Death
by Axel-The-Killer
Summary: Sword Art Online, A game where if you die in game you die in real life(sorry I suck at summaries, but this is a Oc x Oc story, there will be some normal characters, but mostly Ocs)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the Game of Death

2 months ago this dreaded game began, and already 213 people have died. . . Hello my name is Reza. It's been a hard getting over the fact you can't leave the game SAO. When I joined I joined with my friends, but sadly . . . they didn't make it. I didn't want to make a new party after that but I never did give up, I have to get out of this game for my friends!

I have managed to be solo and not die, but I needed to make a new guild soon, before I do get killed. The sky looks so pretty today, clear and blue. As I thought about the beautiful day I didn't notice a girl, with silver hair sit down next to me. I broke from thought when I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"huh? Oh Hello" I greeted in a casual tone, my green eyes scanning the girl, she looked familiar, Have I met her before? Maybe in the real word. . .

"H-Hi, I have a q-question for you" she said, Was she stuttering? She must be scared about what's still going on, I can't blame her though I'm pretty scared to.

"Really? Okay I'm all ears" I replied giving her a small smile, getting a smile in return. "In the real world d-do you know someone named Lacy?" I was surprised to hear that name it was my cousin's name.

"well yeah That's my cousin's name" I watched as her face lit up and raised a brow a little confused, She then suddenly pulled me into a big hug, making me even more confused. That was until it snapped into place.

"Lacy?" "Th-That's me" I hugged her tightly a few tears falling down my face I was so happy to see her again, she was like a sister to me. I looked up seeing her avatar name seeing the name 'Ren-Ren'. The name suited her pretty well, she always loved that name. I was yet again pulled from my thought, when I saw a Guild invite called the 'Midnight-Gem'. I looked up at Lacy, a shy smile on her face "W-Want to Join M-My guild" she asked, I nodded quickly and selected the 'join' button.

Me and her stood up and stretched a bit, we looked around hearing someone go on about a recent murder. It's been happening often, by the Laughing Coffin guild, So many poor souls lost to that Damn murder guild. I heard a new member was in that guild, her name was Axel, Just great a new killer to worry about, this game is just a damn game of Death. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting Mako

Me and Ren-Ren were walking through, she was guiding me to the base hide out. She looked around before knocking on a rock. I was a little confused on what just happen, that is until I got knocked down, a weight on top of me. I squirmed a bit franticly and tried to get free.

"M-Mako! Get off my cousin!" I heard Ren-Ren say in a worried tone, My eyes trailed up to see the boy sitting on me, he had to different eye color, one green one blue. He hesitated for a bit before getting up off me. Ren-Ren went over and helped me up quickly "You okay?" she asked, I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Who is this Ren-Ren?" the male asked pointing towards me, "This is Reza my cousin I real life, Reza this is Mako, Sorry that he tackled you, he kind of cant trust a lot of people" I smiles and chuckle "its okay It was a simple mistake"

"guys it's getting late let's get inside" Mako said and went over to a door that was hidden behind some foliage. I was quiet impressed by the hiding skill. Ren-Ren pulled me inside and showed me around the base, which was pretty big, but I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched. . . .

-{Axel's P.O.V}-

Well, Well, Well I just found a little hidden base, Great I'll get to be able to murder more people. If you hadn't noticed My name is Axel, I'm the newest member in the Laughing Coffin Guild, meaning I am a pro at murder. It's strange how they hid their base, but It's going to be easy to get in.

I walked over to the base a scythe strapped to my back, and a hidden blade on my arm "this will be easy" I spoke and slowly went into the base and looked around, DAMN their fucking base has so much gear! I froze a bit hearing people talking in a certain room, I mentally slapped myself before, hiding under a table, I couldn't risk getting caught!

"mako what's wro-" "sh!" I heard two voices, a male and female, great just great. I gulped and prayed the wouldn't see me. I watched as they both walk out of the room, signaling that I could get out of hiding. When I finally got out from under the table, I looked around the base, till I felt something hit the back of my head, causing me to blackout. . .

-{Time Skip)—

I woke up a few hours later, my head throbbing in pain "the hell. . ." I looked around, seeing nothing after a while I realized, I had been captured "well shit"


End file.
